Ecstasy in Aninimity
by SanninLord
Summary: Tobi has blood lust...he must kill. But all good things come to an end. Check it out if you like murder and intrigue, or just murder.


I do not own Naruto...there...happy?

Sorry, it's only one chapter...hooray for 'one shot's!!

Here's one for you Gaara-ish people...

* * *

The knife slowly came up to his throat, "No, Tobi. I'll do whatever you want.".

"Well, Deidara-Sempai, what I want, is for you to die!", Tobi slowly slid the serrated blade across Deidara's throat. Blood came gushing out of Deidara's throat and Deidara's hands immediately went up to cover his gushing neck. "Dear me, it seams you've made a mess Sempai. You can't go making such a mess, you must be punished.", Tobi started stabbing Deidara. Over and over again, the blade pierced Deidara's translucent skin.

Deidara slid to the ground, dead. His blood slowly leaked out, spreading into a puddle. Tobi slowly dragged the body through the puddle into his closet. He turned and walked back to the puddle of blood. He pulled a paintbrush out of his pocket and dipped it into the puddle of blood. He proceeded to paint his walls, slowly, 'up and down, up and down, up and down.' Soon all his walls were covered in Deidara's crimson blood, glowing with its dark red hue.

"Oh, the thrill is so great. My hatred has been satiated for the moment, I must do this more often. Now I see what Zetsu likes about this.", he walked into the empty hall, then descended the stairs, and came to an abrupt halt in front of the giant mirror Leader had recently bought. Tobi noted blood on his mask, "Hmm, that might be problematic.". Tobi pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped the blood off his mask.

"Oh my God, Tobi is so gay.", whispered Zetsu to Sasori as they walked down the steps, unaware that Tobi was at the base near the mirror, listening.

"Oh yes, I agree. He is rather stupid; I have no idea how he got into the Akatsuki.", responded Sasori.

"God, he annoys me so-", Zetsu cut himself off as he reached the bottom of the steps, forced to look face-to-face with Tobi, "Oh…hey Tobi. How are you today?".

"I'm good.", said Tobi with an air of vehemence.

"Well that's nice.", said Sasori, noting the awkward situation.

"I'm going to kill you both.", muttered Tobi under his breath.

"Did you say something?", asked Sasori.

"Oh, yes. I said, 'I want to eat a roast.'.", said Tobi.

"Okay.", said Sasori, looking at Zetsu, "Well…bye.", he turned and continued down the hall just to the right. Zetsu followed, after a quick glance at Tobi's expressionless mask.

Tobi continued his day by going into the kitchen and eating ramen with milk. After he finished his weird, if not repulsive, breakfast, he went to the basement to retrieve the weed killer. He took the weed killer upstairs to Zetsu's room. Tobi quickly picked the lock on his door and slipped in. There were dead bodies hanging from the roof, hanging from the walls, and piled all over the floor; he silently sprayed all the bodies with the weed killer, secretly poisoning Zetsu's food.

Tobi sank into a corner, merging with the shadows. He waited…and waited…and waited, until finally Zetsu entered his room.

"Huh? Why's the door unlocked? Oh well…", said Zetsu sitting at his table, "What should I eat today? How about a leaf ninja, maybe a sound gennin, ah…perfect…an Anbu Black Op.".

Zetsu ripped the head off the body; he sank his teeth into the stub that was the neck. Zetsu moved his hand to a position better suited for eating; he continued rending the flesh from the bones. He finished his gory meal by sucking on the bones, making sure to get all the meat from them.

The effects of the weed killer soon took affect; Zetsu was moving slower, his skin was turning grey on both sides, his body started to shrivel and weaken, and his mind became more and more clouded.

Tobi stepped out of the shadows, Zetsu slowly turned his rotting face towards Tobi, "What's happening to-", Zetsu was cut off as he coughed up blood.

"Oh, now Zetsu, calm down. You wouldn't want to strain yourself would you? Besides,", Tobi leaned close to whisper in Zetsu's ear, "I want you to die slowly.".

Zetsu started coughing up blood; the blood kept coming and coming. Then, with a final cough and an outstretched hand, the deed was committed. Zetsu was killed.

Tobi reached for the door handle…the door flew open before him, "Zetsu could you-", Sasori dropped his tiny puppet.

"What a pity…I had something special in mind for your death. Oh well!", Tobi shoved his hand straight into Sasori's chest. Tobi had gone through the case surrounding Sasori's heart. Tobi grasped his heart; he could feel it pumping. Tobi started to squeeze; harder. Harder. Harder. Finally…pop…the heart exploded and Sasori fell to the ground dead.

Tobi knew he would be killed for his acts. He rigged his body with enough explosives to blow up an elephant. The bombs would go off once moved after activation. Tobi went into the main hall and sprawled himself out on the floor; he pulled a knife out of his pocket. He shoved the blade into his heart. Slowly, he started to bleed out, and with his last dying breath, he activated the bombs hidden under his uniform.

Leader, Kisame, and Itachi came home soon after, "Kisame, Itachi, is that Tobi? Dear God!!".

Kisame went forward and took Tobi's mask off to reveal the big smile of Obito Uchiha, "Well, whatever he was smiling about must have been worth it. Itachi…help me move him.".

Kisame and Itachi grabbed Tobi and pulled him up. The Bombs went off completely ripping apart Kisame's and Itachi's hands. Shrapnel flew into their skulls at 130 miles per hour, tearing their brains apart. Leader was knocked into the wall from the force of the explosion.

Kisame and Itachi were dead. Leader was knocked unconscious. Tobi had killed Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori, then took his own life. It truly was a sad day in Akatsuki history…and sadly…the story never happened. No one knew these people, no one knew what they did, and as far as society was concerned, it never happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If you can e- mail me where I got the 'ramen and milk' thing from, I will pay homage to your awesomeness!


End file.
